


Un día, un cuento de hadas

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Castles, Fantasizing, Gen, Living Together
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¡Dai-chan, he hablado con mi mama, y ha dicho que está bien!”“¿Qué es que está bien?”“¡Que venga a vivir conmigo!”





	Un día, un cuento de hadas

**Un día, un cuento de hadas**

“¡Dai-chan!”

Kei había apenas llegado al jardín de infantes, y se acercó al mayor rápidamente, aún si un poco vacilante.

“Más despacio, Kei-chan, lo sabes que si pues caes te haces daño, como la última vez.” dijo Daiki, casi con cansancio, recordando bien una por una todas las veces en que Inoo había caído en tierra por correr demasiado rápido.

“¡Dai-chan, he hablado con mi mama, y ha dicho que está bien!” exclamó el otro, no preocupándose en lo más mínimo de lo que Arioka acababa de decir.

“¿Qué es que está bien?” preguntó, abriendo sus ojos, mientras el niño se sentaba sobre la sienta a lado de la suya y empezaba a mover las piernas.

“¡Que venga a vivir conmigo!” contestó, sonriendo feliz.

Daiki echó a reír, extendiendo su mano hacia él y jugando con sus cabellos.

“Kei-chan, no puedo venir a vivir contigo. Yo también tengo mi mama, no puedo dejarla sola. Y pues tu mama tiene que cuidar a ti y tu hermanita. No puede cuidarse de mí también.” le explicó, con calma, mientras el otro fruncía su ceño.

“Pues iremos a vivir solos, tú y yo. In una casa hermosísima. De hecho, ¡en un castillo! Sì, he decidido, será un castillo enorme, y yo tendré un montón de ropas preciosísima, y caballos y un jardín y...”

El niño fue interrumpido por un ataque de risa por parte de Daiki.

“¡Kei!” exclamó, apenas se fue calmado. “No podemos ir a vivir en un castillo, tampoco en una casa solos. ¿Dónde cogerías un castillo?” preguntó, siguiendo riendo.

Kei se mordió sus labios, pareciendo esperanzado.

“Por la persona que vende castillos, ¿no?” preguntó, aun moviendo sus pies. “Tengo los 500 yen que me ha dado mi mama esta mañana por comprar caramelos a la vuelta de aquí, pero puedo renunciar y comprar un castillo por nos dos.” murmuró, siguiendo a mirar a Daiki, impacientemente esperando su respuesta.

“Haremos así, Kei.” el mayor le dijo, moviéndose cerca con aire conspirador. “Hoy puedes utilizar el dinero que te dio tu mama por comprar caramelos. Y te prometo que cuando seremos adultos y yo tendré trabajo, iremos a vivir juntos.”

“¿En un castillo?” Kei preguntó, emocionado.

Arioka rio otra vez y asentí vigorosamente.

“Claro, Kei. Cuando seremos grandes, te llevaré a vivir en un castillo.”


End file.
